excelsionfandomcom-20200214-history
Savior
|date form = After the Chaos Realm War |notable members = Anna Kuznetsova Noire AKARE |title = Savior Faction |caption = The Savior Insignia| name = Savior Alliance The Fellowship of Fragment and Arte |affiliated factions = |enemy factions = }}The Savior Alliance, also know as The Fellowship of Fragment and Arte, is a resistance faction of beings that fight against the Tyrant and Hunter faction in a continuous war throughout the entirety of recorded history of Realms. The Savior fought for the oppression and for their own survival against the 2 factions who seek to them for their Arte and power, as well for their destruction in order to avoid the Resurrection of Chaos, which the Savior have no care of. They ensure every significant life's safety and peace of all Realms. History The history of the Savior spans out thousands of years after the reign of Chaos of the 3 Realms and her disappearance. The first generations of Artes came to be and advent of Fragments rose in numbers. The Fragmented/Chaotic Realm was the first recorded to identify both factions. The Hunters were afraid of Fragments and their Artes for the resurrection of Chaos was attainable, the idea of all will unite as one on the coming day. An order was made from a higher being for the execution and destruction of all Fragment and Arte, a number of different races followed the belief. The Tyrants pursue for the power of every Arte they can find across the Realms. They targeted Fragments, taking away their life and source of Spark in order to seize the Arte by force. Both Fragment and Arte seek for refuge from the large scale search against both faction, pursuing in ending their lives and/or taking away their power and will. By their common enemies, Fragments and Artes come together to form a brotherhood to stop the injustice that's bought upon them. Thus, the faction Savior was born. The Maxim The faction compromises in the following beliefs that was formed into a creed. it composes of the 4 Principles: The Principles uphold the Savior's daily life, fighting for peace, carrying out their goals through every action for their own kind, for all Realms and races. Ideals and Goals The Common Enemy About Hunters The existence of Savior have lead them into a life of ideals and philosophical nature of questioning everything what their faction does, as well as their sworn enemies. They often ask themselves if the Hunter's beliefs and goals were of noble intentions to avoid the resurrection Chaos herself. However, one theory came up as a hierarchy of Hunters created the lie itself, and were blinded by it. There was no evident fact that it would make such an event. During the records show of the Hunters, their method follows as "kill first, ask later." Fragments have no choice but to fight the pursuing Hunters. It was a series of life and death situation, kill or be killed. A number of Fragments were put in a world they were not aware of, a war they didn't choose to be in. Hunter's actions towards innocent beings made them question to why being involved with a Fragment or Arte would pose such a threat to them, even creating a law where they will be executed along with their family and friends. The Sweepers come into action in erasing any data of the Hunter's kill, removing them out of existence in life and in society. One notable point in history was Anna's story with her orphanage. She was the only living Fragment who knew and experienced the truth of what Hunters actually are, capable of killing innocent people without hesitation, to lure in Fragment's weakest points. The maxim was created to give light for Fragments and Artes, for those who are lost and looking for a way to live once more. About Tyrants The onslaught of what Tyrants has done for their kind was unforgivable for Saviors. They only thought of what power they will gain by targeting Fragments for their Arte, taking it by force of their own volition. It was a forming breed of corruption within, possibly unable to control over one's Spark for such a large exposure of power. Or it's a negative effects of the Arte depending on their generation. As Saviors share the same ability of what Tyrants have, they forbid themselves on enslaving Artes for their own personal gain. Saviors believe that Artes are sentient, having a will of its own and can make their own accord. Contradictions The maxim and purpose of Saviors seemed to be focused on bringing peace to all things. But the methods used to do so involves mostly of killing a life. A form of irony that revolves the faction in their involvement with Hunters and Tyrants. To promote the good, evil must be warded off from the Realms. In order to save a life, they must kill those who oppress them. Saviors has no way to justify their actions as wrong or right. It is an anomaly existing for a reason and cannot be avoided. Only fighting for what they know is right, a hypocrisy that's embedded within their minds and hearts, a delusion to rationalize their kill. Trivia * The initial concept for Savior was not supposed to be a faction but an ideology. ** An ideology that would come from Anna, as she complains about the derogatory term of Tyrant, for her cause for the Fragments and Artes are opposite. * The insignia represents the the Fragment and Arte coming together as one: the center white circle is the Spark, the shards within outside of the spark resembles the Fragment insignia, and the black circles around represent the Artes. Category:Faction Category:Lore